


Podfic-Full Mooned

by kitthogian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Crack, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Humor, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Podfic, Twist!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitthogian/pseuds/kitthogian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Full Mooned.</p><p>So, the first thing that happens is that Stiles gets hit with some kind of dart right in the fucking jugular.</p><p>No, wait, the first thing that happens is that Rogue Hunter Group number 56,790 rides into town in their cavalcade of overpriced, gas-guzzling SUVs and does what every single other fucking cavalcade of Rogue Hunters do; make his life difficult. Yeah, that's probably—no, wait a fucking minute. The first thing that happens is that Creepy Uncle Fucking Peter bites Scott when he's sixteen.</p><p>A fantastically cracky Teen Wolf/Sailor Moon mash-up requested by northamericanprince for the ao3 auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic-Full Mooned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Full Mooned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/801600) by [zosofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosofi/pseuds/zosofi). 



Original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/801600?view_full_work=true). Please let the author know if you enjoyed their work.

[Listen/Download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/caimu6lm65vce3x/Full_Mooned.mp3)


End file.
